La aventura comienza
by Kitroy12
Summary: el mundo ninja fue salvado y ahora Naruto fue enviado a la tierra de Ooo donde conosera nuevos amigos y tendra nuevos enemigos, rodeado de criaturas muy raras


Hola a todos soy Kitroy12 y esta sería mi primera historia creada no esperen mucho de ella, pero hare lo mejor que pueda con la historia, esta será un crossover de Naruto/Hora de aventura enserio espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia en cómo mejorar háganme lo saber y también quiero que sepan que cambie ciertas cosas y una de ellas es que Naruto es afin a todos los chakaras elementales, pero solo serán los principales como, agua, viento, tierra, rayo y fuego

EL COMIENZO DE UNA NUEVA AVENTURA

La cuarta gran guerra ninja había comenzado y después de horas y horas de peleas intensas y apariciones de enemigos mucho más fuertes que los anteriores en estos momentos el equipo 7 se encontraba peleando contra la diosa Kaguya en una de las muchas dimensiones que esta era capaz de ir, la batalla parecía perdida y por mas que Naruto junto a Sasuke estuvieran peleando junto a la diosa, nada daba resultados y con forme el tiempo avanzaba gracias a la colaboración de todo el equipo 7 junto con Kakashi lograron sellar a la diosa, pero antes de ser sellada Kaguya había pronunciado varias palabras que para todos los presentes eran desconocidas y una vez que termino de hablar toco al rubio en uno de sus brazos, todo esto sucedió segundos antes de que Kaguya fuera sellada, por fin habían logrado acabar con Kaguya, todos se encontraban más que aliviados después de tanto tiempo lograron vencerla, pero Naruto no se dio cuenta que en el mismo lugar donde Kaguya lo toco comenzó a aparecer algo, en el antebrazo de Naruto estaba grabado en Rojo muy obscuro unas palabras en un idioma inentendible para ellos, el grabado iniciaba desde la muñeca hasta donde se encuentra la articulación del codo

\- Bien supongo que es hora de volver ¿no es así Sasuke? – hablo Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le dio un codazo en el brazo a Sasuke, el cual ignoro a Naruto

Después de unos segundos Sasuke con su rinesharingan y junto a todo el equipo 7 desaparecieron para aparecer de nuevo en el mundo shinobi, pero algo extraño había sucedido

\- Al fin todo acabo, uffffffffff que alivio – exclamo Sakura aliviada

\- Esperen, ¿Dónde esta Naruto? – pregunto Kakashi buscándolo en los alrededores, pero nada, no se veía rastro de el

EN ALGUN OTRO LADO

Naruto estaba confundido, esto era muy pero muy extraño en un momento se encontraba junto a sus amigos y ahora se encontraba en la nada, literalmente no había nada, absolutamente nada solo el, flotando la obscuridad infinita y en un instante una extraña fuerza comenzó a jalarlo a una muy alta velocidad y frente a él aparecían y desaparecían miles de imágenes de lugares que parecían estar hechos de chicle, otros de una sustancia verde y más, hasta que por fin las imágenes se detuvieron pero sin previo aviso de estar en la nada salió disparado al césped, Naruto rápidamente se puso de pie para descubrir en donde se encentraba

Naruto se encontraba en una explanada verde la cual parecía ser que se extendía varios kilómetros hacia todas las direcciones, si quería averiguar el donde se encontraba debía investigar el lugar así que comenzó a caminar hacia el norte en medio de la noche, después de lo que fue 1 hora de caminata en la cual no había visto más que césped, llego a lo que parecía ser una zona con arboles en forma de torre de castillo, lo cual no tenia nada de sentido pero decidió ignorar y seguir avanzando, después de unos minutos de caminata Naruto a lo lejos podía ver a un chico de 14 años aproximadamente y una chica de lo que parecía ser 18 años pero esta parecía que estaba flotando y a lo lejos se podía ver ah… que era esa cosa

\- ENSERIO, ¿QUE DIAVLOS ES ESO? NO ENTIENDO NADA, primero fue una clase de vaca morada con cara de idiota -

FLASHBACK

Naruto mientras caminaba observaba los alrededores buscando respuestas hasta que, sin darse cuenta este choco con algo, entonces Naruto volteo hacia el frente buscando con quien choco y ahí estaba una clase de vaca morada con cara de tonto y la lengua de fuera

\- *Pero que diablos es esa cosa* - se pregunto en la mente sin dejar de ver a tan rara y patética criatura, entonces Naruto trato de seguir caminando por un lado de el animal, pero este se movió frente a él impidiéndole el paso

\- ¿Enserio? – decía Naruto con una cara de fastidio, después de algunos intentos de continuar con su camino los cuales no habían funcionada

\- MALDISION DEJAME PASA- pero Naruto fue interrumpido por el animal

\- Prrrrrssssssssssssss- fue el único sonido que salió del animal, Naruto estaba perdiendo la paciencia

\- ¿Sabes qué? Ya estoy harto, quédate con el- fue lo que dijo Naruto y en un instante apareció un clon de Naruto, para que el original pudiera seguir su camino y que ese extraño e inútil animal dejara de molestar

FLASHBACK END

\- Y ahora eso…que rayos es esooo – decía Naruto mientras veía a esa criatura perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba

\- Genial, perdí la cabeza- decía Naruto rindiéndose, después de que Naruto recobrara un poco la cordura estaba dispuesto a caminar a donde se encontraban esos tipos y ese monstruo

Pero mientras Naruto caminaba a la dirección de los demás el chico se lanzó a la cara de aquel tipo gigante y fue entonces que la apariencia del gigante cambio a una de las mas grotescas

En ese mismo instante Naruto quedo estático y con los ojos en blanco

\- ¿Enserio? ¿acaso no existe algo normal en este lugar? – se preguntaba a si mismo con tristeza

Después de la pequeña batalla la cual pensó Naruto que tendría que intervenir pero no fue necesario aquellos chicos dieron media vuelta para regresar a su hogar y fue entonces que lo vieron, frente ah ellos se encontraba un humano más específicamente un chico de unos 18 años de cabello rubio con una chaqueta de manga larga naranja con negro y unos pantalones naranjas a los cuales estaba atado lo que parecía ser un porta kunais y su banda ninja atada en su brazo derecho Naruto media aproximadamente 1.80

-Hol- Naruto iba a saludar, pero fue interrumpido por la chica

\- No te muevas, quien eres, nunca te eh visto en mi vida – interrogo Marcelin

\- Emmm, pues veras mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, cual es el suyo – pregunto Naruto serio

\- Mi nombre es Marcelin – respondió Marcelin aun no muy segura de poder confiar en el

\- ¿Y tú? ¿Quién eres? – pregunto al chico, pero este no articulo ni una palabra en ni un momento asique Marcelin tuvo que intervenir dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que reaccionara

\- S-soy Finn el hum-mano ¿tu… tú también eres un humano? – pregunto Finn incrédulo

\- Pues claro, ¿qué más podría ser? – respondió con algo de sarcasmo

Después de que Finn por fin saliera del Asombro e incredulidad Finn comenzó a hacerle muchas preguntas a Naruto, las cuales Naruto no entendía del todo y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que si quería respuestas necesitaba primero contarles a ellos sobre el

\- Naruto dime ¿dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? O espera ya se fuiste prisionero de una poderosa bruja en un calabozo subterráneo y escapaste derrotándola dándole un puñetazo en la cara- hablaba Finn mientras golpeaba al aire

\- No Finn jajajaja, les diré de donde vengo, pero solo si me prometen darme algunas respuestas ¿sí? - decía Naruto mientras que se rascaba la nuca

Después de escuchar la petición de Naruto, MARCELIN al igual que Finn asintieron con la cabeza

Y entonces Naruto comenzó a contarles sobre donde provenía y el cómo llego, después de unas horas de haber les contado su historia Marcelin y Finn estaban mas que asombrados no era difícil creer en algo como eso si en su mundo pasan cosas muy raras

\- Wowwwww eso es increíble yo también quiero ser un ninja…ninja- decía fin mientras asi poses de ninjas

\- Un momento fin, ¿Cómo sabemos que nos esta diciendo la verdad? – dijo Marcelin sin haberse creado nada de lo que les dijo Naruto

\- CIERTO, ¿Cómo sabemos que estas diciendo la verdad? –

\- Bien esto se puede resolver muy fácil, **JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA** – y en un instante a los lados de Naruto aparecieron 4 clones de sombra

\- WOWWW OSEA SUPER WOW- decía Finn mientras no dejaba de ver a los clones

\- Bueno eso si que es cool – decía Marcelin mientras apuntaba a Naruto

\- Y eso no es todo, observen esto- dijo Naruto y una vez que termino de hablar en cada una de las manos de los clones aparecieron los chakaras elementales

Ahora si Finn y Marcelin estaban mas que asombrados por lo que acababa de hacer Naruto

\- De acuerdo viejo te creemos, si que eres un ninja – dijo Marcelin

\- Bien chicos ya les conté lo que sucedió ¿me podrían decir que pasa con este lugar y donde estoy?

\- Claro no veo ni un problema- respondió Marcelin

Y ahora era el turno de Finn y Marcelin, y después de lo que fue 1 hora de explicación Naruto ahora sabia en donde estaba, pero aun había un problema y ese era el cómo regresar

\- Bueno chicos gracias por todo, supongo que e momento de retirarme – decía Naruto mientras se levantaba del lugar en donde decidieron descansar

\- Espera, ¿A dónde iras? – pregunto Marcelin

\- No lose supongo que buscare un lugar donde dormir, no será tan difícil jajaja- decía Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca

\- Naruto ¿Por qué no te quedas conmigo y me hermano? tenemos espacio para otra persona – ofreció Finn a Naruto

\- No lose fin, nos conocimos hoy no debe- Naruto fue interrumpido por Finn

\- Tonterías, esto va estar super hellow – decir Finn con mucha emoción

\- Buenos ya que insistes, está bien jajá – acepto Naruto rascándose la nuca

\- Bueno chicos, supongo que yo ya me voy nos vemos otro día chicos – se despedía Marcelin de ambos humanos

\- Bien Naruto, ahora sígueme –

Y así Finn y Naruto comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Finn y después de unos minutos caminando llegaron a lo que parecía ser una casa del árbol

\- Oye Finn ¿aquí vives?

\- Así es Naruto esta es la casa del árbol, ¿genial no? –

\- Yo diría increíble jajaj –

\- Bien es momento de entrar – y así entraron a la casa del árbol, cuando entraron estaba todo apagado así que Finn encendió la luz y le mostro a Naruto donde dormiría por mientras, ya mañana irían a buscar una cama para el ninja y así Finn subió a su habitación para dormir y Naruto ya estaba acostado en el sillón y en ese momento no pudo evitar recordar a sus amigos y su mundo y lo mucho que lo extrañaría

\- *Chicos, no saben cuanto los extraño, espero poder regresar muy pronto *- Naruto se lo estaba tomando demasiado bien, para haber sido transportado a otro mundo la buena noticia era que lograron derrotar a Kaguya y el mundo ya estaba a salvo y así Naruto por fin se quedó dormido

Y FIN HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO Y LES ALLA GUSTADO CUALQUIER IDEA O RECOMENDACIÓN O CRITICA ES BIENVENIDA Y LAMENTO SI ES QUE TUVE ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS


End file.
